Boys, Erasers, Wings, My Life
by moosefish
Summary: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Max and the Flock are returning to Ella's. What happens along the way will unite them...or untie them? I suck at summaries sorry! FAX
1. The Stars, the Moon

**A/N: Okay, this is totally-one off. I know it's not really Fang or Max-like. I do not own Maximum Ride. **

I was freezing. God, this cave sucked. How was it that everyone but me could get some sleep? I heard Fang roll over. "Can't sleep?" he asked me. I nodded. "I'm a bit cold," I said, shivering. Fang rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to give you blanket to Angel."

I shrugged. "She looked cold." Fang sighed. He beckoned me closer to him, under his blanket. I hesitated, but rolled towards the warmth. My teeth stopped chattering almost immediately. I huddled under the blanket, curling into a small ball. Fang rubbed his arm against my body, trying to warm it. His touch sent sparks up my arm. Slowly, I drifted to sleep.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

My eyes shot open. I heard giggles. Groggily, I moved my head around. I felt a weight on my body. Angel and Nudge were giggling hysterically, and I saw Gazzy smirk. Iggy was trying to look innocent. He was cooking. I scrabbled around, freeing myself from Fang's embrace- his arm was draped over me.

"Ooh, how cute," Nudge sighed. "Max and Fang." Total yapped in agreement.

At the sound of his name, Fang jerked awake, pushing himself away from me. I heard a few more giggles. "Got any bacon left?" Total asked.

God, this was going to be a long day.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I stared up at the sky. I'd been having such troubles sleeping- I didn't know why. It was dark, about midnight. Stars glimmered like fallen pieces of heaven. I'd always loved the night. I shut my eyes and let the cool night breeze play with my sandy blonde hair. I heard light footsteps behind me- Fang's.

"Hey, Fang," I said. He sat down silently beside me. We didn't say anything for a while, just stared at the sky.

I watched him. He had dark, dark eyes, just as dark and mysterious as the night. Olive skin, black hair, silent expression, strong, tall body. He _was_ gorgeous. I'd never really thought about it before. I guess it was because I was always being beaten up by Erasers. I turned my head to the sky, watching the glittering stars. The moon was only a small sliver tonight, but it still gleamed like polished silver. I noticed Fang watching me out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to him. "What?" I asked.

He shrugged. A gentle breeze played softly with my hair. He watched it carefully, leaning in to brush it out of my eyes. He was so close, staring into my eyes- those perfect dark circles. And then I felt him on my lips. It was different from kissing Sam, which was just small and simple. This kiss was fuelled with passion; I could feel it pouring off him. He placed his hand in the small of my neck and I looped my hands through his hair. I felt fire dance through me, lighting my whole body.

He pulled away slowly, still silent. I just looked up at him. What do you say after your best friend kisses you?

"Nice night," I said. _Way to go, Max,_ I thought. What idiot says that? He chuckled. "Not compared to you," he whispered in my ear. "You're more beautiful than all of them combined."

I blushed. No-one had ever said that to me before. "Uh…thanks?"

He laughed again. "Silly Max." he bent to kiss me again.

I wished that it could never end.


	2. Injured

**A/N: Okay, this is totally-one off. I know it's not really Fang or Max-like. I do not own Maximum Ride. **

I was starting to get worried- it was too good to be true. We were heading back to Ella's house, just for a while. But we hadn't seen hind or hair of the Erasers. Usually we would've been attacked by now. I was on high alert as we flew through the skies. It wasn't far now, only a few hours. I was flying underneath the flock, watching. I heard Total talking to Iggy. Iggy looked a bit pissed. I smirked. Nudge dropped down a bit to my level.

"So, Max," she said. "I noticed you looking at Fang kind of…funny."

I rolled my eyes. "So?"

She sighed. "Max, pretty _please_ tell me?"

"No. That's my business, not yours."

"Okay then." She shrugged. "Well, Angel already told me. I still wanted to hear it from you, though."

Oh, crap. "What do you mean?" Nudge looked annoyed. "I know he likes you. He kissed you."

"That's for me to know, Nudge."

"I'm not stupid. He's liked you for ages. He looks kinda happy, you know."

I didn't reply. "You're different, too." Nudge said.

I looked at her. "What do you mean? I'm different?"

"Your eyes are all shiny. You look like a kid in a candy store," Nudge explained. "You're smiling, too."

"So? Maybe I'm having a good day. It doesn't mean Fang and I are in…in a relationship." I choked out. I wanted to believe Nudge. I _did_ love Fang, but now wasn't the time for this. But…I was scared. I mean, how did Nudge know that he liked me? Fang was silent and moody. I didn't see much of a difference. Nudge opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a low growl. A growl I knew only to well: Erasers. I shot upwards, Nudge close behind. The rest of the flock appeared at my side and we flew in a tight formation, ready to strike.

"Max!" Fang yelled at me, but I was too slow. A claw clamped into my leg, just above my knee. I screamed out in pain. I tried to kick him off, but he dug in further. I punched his head with all my might, but he didn't let go. The Eraser slid down my leg, slicing it to ribbons. Iggy swooped over and tore the Eraser off, but the damage was done. Hot blood poured down my leg. I was getting kind of dizzy, but I still had to fight. Angel was hovering untouched, the Erasers falling when they tried to attack her. Iggy was beating up the Eraser that had hurt me, and Nudge and Gazzy were fending off a couple.

Fang rushed over to me and took in my bloodied leg. I smiled weakly. "Fang," I whispered. The blood had soaked me, I was covered in it. I felt myself falling downwards. I tried to keep my wings open, I tried to catch myself. But they wouldn't respond.

I was falling, falling.

I wasn't unconscious. Fang had dived down and caught me, and hid on some nearby cliffs. "Max," he said. "Listen to me. Don't go to sleep, okay?"

I tried to nod. The pain was so much. Black void crept around my mind, inviting in. I could feel it: it was soothing. A solution to all my pain.

_No_, my Voice said. _You're not much use dead. _

I snapped. God, I couldn't leave. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Total, Fang…oh God, Fang…He was staring at me desperately, his eyes riddled with worry. I smiled slightly. He looked down at my leg. I felt kind of a weird pressure: it hurt. A lot. But the pressure lifted, and the pain became more intense. I screamed. Fire, burning through me. Fang winced.

"It's okay," he soothed. "We'll get you to Ella's. Don't go, please."

I opened my mouth. "Fa…ng," I choked. "I'm...here."

He smiled a rare Fang smile. He bent over my face, and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Max. Stay with me."

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Oh my…Ella! Get my supplies!" I heard. I was half-dazed, trying to stay awake. I knew I was loosing blood, fast.

_Keep going, _my Voice instructed. I struggled against the void. It was growing larger, filling every space. I could hear Angel sobbing, Nudge wailing. Fang was silent, but I could feel his hand in mine. Gazzy and Iggy were helping Dr Martinez. I felt air hit my leg as they cut away my jeans. I heard a gasp from someone. Total was yowling.

"Ella," I heard her say. "Get them the younger kids out of here."

"No!" Angel wailed. "Max, please!" I wanted to hug her. I couldn't stand her screaming like that. I felt a mask cover my face. I sucked in deeply, breathing in something. I felt my eyelids flutter shut.

_That's it,_ my Voice said. _It's over._


	3. Normality

**A/N: I know it's not really Fang or Max-like. I do not own Maximum Ride. R&R!! Thanks for the reviews, guys! Just finished The Final Warning :) **

When I woke, I felt a pressure on my bed. I blinked, looking around. My head was killing me. I tried to sit, but my body wouldn't respond. I saw a tall boy with dark hair sitting on a chair, his upper half sprawled out on the bottom of my bed.

_My leg_, I remembered. I moved it slightly, and fire shot up my leg. I gasped in pain. The boy sleeping on my bed sat up.

"Max…" he said groggily. He blinked at me. "You're awake."

I smiled at him. "How…long have I….been…asleep?" I said slowly. My body wasn't responding like usual.

"A few days."

_A few days?_ I thought incredulously. Why hadn't the Erasers found us? "Fang," I breathed. "We have to get…out of here. The…Erasers!" I struggled to sit up. Where was the rest of the flock?

Fang pushed me back down. "Max," he said calmly. "Don't. We're safe here- they can't get us."

I struggled against his hand. "No, we're…not!"

He just looked at me. "You need to rest. You can't even walk."

"What?"

Fang hesitated. "Your…leg. It's really bad. The Eraser damaged most of the muscle. There was so much blood, Max. I saw…I saw the bone. Dr. Martinez stitched it up best she could, but she's not sure…that you'll walk properly."

I stared. I felt tears in my eyes. How could I protect my family if I couldn't even _walk_? "I can't…walk?"

Fang bit his lip. "I'm sorry," he said. "I should've done something."

I shook my head. "Fang, it isn't your fault."

He moved his chair closer to me. I rolled over on my side to look at him. Gently, he stroked my face. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "I love you, Max," he whispered. "I'm here."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The years passed. I don't know what happened- if the Erasers lost us or something. I didn't see them for the next two years, but I never forgot them. They were always in my mind, nudging me whenever I felt comfortable or happy. My leg was had healed quickly, but I wasn't able to walk properly. I had this rather annoying limp, but apart from that, I was fine. Running had proved difficult, and I was still working on that. We had decided to stay at Dr. Martinez's. Mum had begged and begged, and we'd given in. Anyway, I couldn't do much.

"Okay," said Angel, her hands over my eyes. "Don't peek!"

"I'm not," I grumbled. Today was my sixteenth birthday. Angel was nine now, and growing quickly. I'd stopped growing around fourteen.

"Okay!" Nudge squealed. Angel took her hands away. We were standing near the car. "Um…the car?"

"No, you idiot," Nudge sighed. "We're taking you shopping."

"Why?"

"For a makeover! Jeez, you can be thick!"

I gaped at her. I whirled around to see Fang leaning against the doorframe, grinning. "Oh God, you were in on it to?"

He just smiled. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Max," Angel begged. "Please?"

She was making Bambi eyes. Impossible to resist those. "Oh, _fine_," I said, getting into the car. "See ya, Fang."

He leaned over and kissed me softly. I never tired of that. "See ya, Max." I heard Angel giggle. I blushed.

"Max, you look awesome!" Ella squealed. Nudge, Angel, and Ella had dragged me from shop to shop. I didn't look in the mirror.

"You look hot, honest!" Nudge said, whirling me around. I looked at my feet, which had brand-new Converse on them (my others were…well, they look like they were mauled by Total). I was wearing black jeans (Yep, they were Guess) that clung to my skin. They didn't look to bad. The top was a v-neck, with three-quarter length sleeves. The jacket…well, there was only one word for it. Absolutely gorgeous. It was black leather (I'm not joking. The price was mental) with silver buttons. I _adored_ it.

"You look _so_ badass," Ella sighed. "Fang's gonna love it."

Nudge grinned. "My work here is done."

Angel sniffed. "Her hair, you guys," she sighed. I groaned. Fun, fun.


	4. The Pendant

**A/N: R&R!! I know it's not really Fang or Max-like. I do not own Maximum Ride. **

I stumbled out of the car. Who knew shopping could take four hours? Total came into the garage.

"Angel!" he said. "Oh hey, Max. You look nice." He winked suggestively. Hey, I didn't know Scotties could wink.

Iggy came in. "Uh huh, you look awesome," he said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes, Iggy."

He walked over to me confidently. He reached his hand out, touching my new jacket. "Cool jacket," he said. He felt my strands of blonde hair. "Ooh, what did you do to your hair?"

"Chemicals," I said. It sat quite flat and had a couple of blonde streaks. Ella hadn't let me look at the price. I heard footsteps. I breathed. Fang.

He just stared.

"Who are you and what have you done with Max?" he said. I poked my tongue out at him. He laughed and hugged me. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Fang and I sat on our usual ledge. We came up here nearly every night. It wasn't a long flight. Just a special place. For us. Some nights we wouldn't talk. We didn't need to. Just me and Fang.

I looked up at the stars, breathing in the night air. It was stunning.

"You really do look nice," Fang said. "Honestly."

I smiled, feeling warm inside. "Thanks."

Fang pulled out a small black box from his jeans pocket. "Happy Birthday." He said. I took the box from him, eyeing it. I opened it slowly. A silver chain with a star pendant hid inside the layers of fabric. The star had a tiny gem, glittering like the moon. I gaped, speechless. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"Thank you, Fang," I managed. "It's gorgeous. I love it."

"Do you want me to put it on you?" he asked. I nodded, handing him the box. Swiftly, he pulled the chain out and clasped it around my neck. "My own personal star," I said, fingering the pendant. He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

I turned to him. I reached up to kiss him. He kissed me differently tonight: it as more urgent, playful. His hands ran down my back. I laughed, drawing away. "Catch me if you can," I said, diving off the ledge. My wings snapped open through the new slits in my jacket. I soared, feeling the wind under my wings. I loved this feeling. I could hear Fang close behind me. I laughed again and shot forward. I landed on the lawn at the back of Mum's house.

"Hey, you cheated," Fang said, kissing me. I was giddy tonight. I could feel desire bubbling in me. I pulled away, skipping inside. I headed up our room. Iggy had moved out of our room ages ago. Fang and I shared it now.

"Listening to you two making out all night," he'd said. "You're so loud."

Fang shut the door. He leaned over me, kissing me deeply. I ripped off my jacket and kicked off my shoes. Fang moved down to my neck and pushed me against the bed. He kicked his shoes off, and pulled his shirt over his head. I scrabbled at the edge of my own shirt, and Fang quickly pulled it off. Our jeans lay discarded. Our underwear hardly stood a chance.

I'd never really though about sex. I hadn't really had much time- you know, saving the world and all that. I moaned with pleasure as he slid into me.

"Happy birthday," Fang said in my ear.

FANG'S POV

I watched the sun climb through the window. The girl sleeping next to me lay curled in a slight ball, her arms pulled against her chest. Her blonde-brown hair was sprawled out messily across the pillow. She looked so peaceful, untroubled. I remembered how she used to sleep, never relaxing. I always felt so scared for her, even though I knew she was tough. Max defied the impossible. And now she slept here, so peaceful.

I'd never seen anything so beautiful.


	5. The Next Adventure

**A/N: I do not own Maximum Ride. Sorry I haven't updated in while (yeah, ages! sorrryy!!) I was on holidays and had heaps of assessment and stuff!! SORRY! Enjoy the next chapter though**

**moosefish xx**

MAX'S POV

The years past like a movie- so unbelievable. They were some of the best of my life, but I was on edge, just waiting for something to interrupt our games of happy family. I was twenty-four, and Fang and I lived in a small (May I emphasise the word _small_) apartment, but, it was still ours. Angel and Gazzy still lived with Dr Martinez, and Nudge lived by herself not far from our apartment. Iggy and Ella lived together- finally. And hey, guess what?

I'm pregnant.

Yep, that's right. Maximum Ride is knocked up. Strange thought. Okay, it's not like Fang and I are married or anything. It just…happened. I guess when you've been with someone for ten years you get a bit careless.

I was at home by myself when Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Total (who lived with sixteen-year-old Angel and my mum) Ella and Iggy, and Mum came running in (I don't even want to know how).

"Max!" Angel squealed.

Ah, crap. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, Iggy, and Mum left hours later- it was past midnight. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I was so tired- being pregnant had annoying side effects. Like being hungry. _All_ the time. Fang came in and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed some hair off my face. I turned my head to face him.

"Ugh," I said. "I am _so_ huge." Because our child was the offspring of two genetically altered freaks, it had wings. This made my belly twice as big as normal pregnancy because of its wings. He chuckled lightly and lay down beside me, pulling me into his arms. His pressed his lips to my hair. I shut my eyes, savouring the moment- just me and him.

* * *

I sat here, staring at the wall. I was so scared…I had the power over this child's life. I could change it and manipulate it any way I wanted. After all the death and pain I'd caused, I was creating one. A sharp pain cut through me, and I winced.

"Fang," I gasped. He was helping my mum with something, but dropped it and rushed to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I just wanted to hold your hand," I said. "I'm…scared."

He kissed my hand. "You'll be okay," he said. "You're the indestructible, invincible Maximum Ride."

I nodded. His quiet voice had calmed my frazzled nerves slightly. There was no comparison to the sound. His dark eyes were soothing; but I saw tiny dashes of a million different emotions: love, worry, excitement, frightened of what lay ahead…our next adventure.

I'd been beaten and bruised more times than I could count. I was used to broken bones and concussions. Childbirth hurt more than all of those combined. But once I held my little girl, I knew everything I'd been through was worth it.

She had dark, brooding eyes just like her father's. Wisps of brown-blonde hair were matted against her pale scalp. She barely weighed anything. She reminded me of a feather, beautiful and light. Her wings were dark, dark brown; the colour of mine and Fang's mixed together. She was my little angel.

"Seraphim," I whispered, and pressed my lips against her forehead.

* * *

The others flocked (no pun intended) into my mum's house a few hours later. Seraphim was asleep. I'd woken up and had barely said anything to Fang when Nudge burst in the door.

"ZOMG," she gushed. "Max! Where is she? What does she look like? Congrats!!"

"Calm down, Nudge," I said. "You'll have a heart attack."

Ella skipped in and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you," she said. I smiled at my younger yapped around on the floor, jumping high and landing on my bed. As each of my friends came to congratulate Fang and me in turn, I noticed Angel smiling and nodding, but looking a little upset.

Angel was like my little girl, but I had Seraphim now. Angel had grown up and was a young lady now; and I looked at her. I remembered her as the sweet little girl with blonde ringlets and stunning blue eyes, but she was shapely and beautiful now. So different from the little girl that I'd been so protective of. But nothing could replace her- not even Seraphim.

Angel's eyes glistened. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she smiled slightly. I smiled back at her. My mother entered the room, holding my baby.

"She's awake," she said. "Would you like to see her?"

"YES!" Nudge, Angel and Ella yelled together. _Ooohs_ and _aahs_ erupted around the room as they glimpsed my baby daughter. She walked over to me and placed her in my arms, and that feeling of amazement washed over me again; completely catching me off guard. It was strange how not even the Erasers could do that, and yet a baby girl had me as soft as a marshmallow. She was as beautiful as I remembered. Seraphim was quiet, just blinking at me with her dark eyes. Fang leaned closer to me, trying to look at his little girl. I handed her to him, and look swept over his face that I'd never seen before. It was something so deep and impossible to describe: fatherhood.

"My little Seraphim," he smiled.


End file.
